FlashZap Your Gone
by Rogue Pixie
Summary: This is a story I wrote a long time ago. It kind of sucks but oh well. Enjoy.


**FLASH - ZAP YOUR GONE**

It was like any other day at the Guardian Academy. Or was it? Guardian Robert Capson or Bob to his friends was waking up to find that his bed was on fire, he jumped out of his bed and yelled for his brother.

"Jacob, get in here." Bob's twin brother, Jacob, came into his room, as he did he ducked to miss a bolt of lightning coming right at his head.

"What did you do that for?" Jacob yelled as he was ready to burn a hole right through his brother.

"You know very well why I did that." Bob yelled ready to throw another bolt of lightning at Jacob.

"Why should I know why you have gone nuts."

"Because," Bob started "you are the reason why I'm nuts."

"What in the motherboard are you talking about?" Jacob shouted.

"Why in the world did you burn my bed and try to burn me, I mean I like a good joke but this is ridiculous."

"What are you talking about, I wasn't even here, I was with Steven." Suddenly Steven, their triplets brother, peered in. Bob, Jacob and Steven are triplets, they all have silver hair and blue skin, the only difference between the three are their eyes and their powers. Bob has brown eyes and is an All Guardian. This means he has every power that has ever been thought of. Jacob has red eyes and the power of fire, and Steven has blue eyes and is also an All Guardian. They all go to the same school and shared the same dorm.

"What's up?" Steven asked as he saw his brothers about to kill each other.

"This idiot," started Bob "almost burned my bed to a crisp."

"That's impossible, Jacob was with me the whole time." Steven said as Bob started to back off. "Yea we went down to watch Mouse and Eric playing Hover ball."

"OK, then if you weren't the one who burnt my bed - then who? Kyla!" Suddenly a girl with silver skin and blue hair with gold eyes came into the boys' room. It was their sister Kyla, even though she didn't look a thing like them she was still their sister. She also had the same power as her brothers Steven and Bob, All Guardian.

"OK, what did I do now" cried Kyla.

"OK, let me see, ummm, lets start with burning my bed." Bob said.

"OK bro you've lost it, how could I, if I wasn't here?"

"Then where were you?" the three brothers asked.

"With Samuel. We went down to the Gym to play Shock Wave." Samuel peered in and nodded. Samuel is Kyla's best friend; he is also a Guardian but his father was a Code Master which means he doesn't have any powers accept for his Gibson Coil Pike. He has black skin, green hair and silver eyes.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bob asked. They stopped talking and listened. Suddenly they heard the roar of a tiger. "It's only Kat, I thinks she in a bad mood." Kyla said.

"How can you tell?" Samuel said sarcastically. Mouse, Katherine and Eric were coming back from the Gym and I guess Katherine got mad at one of them. Eric, Mouse and Katherine are best friends but they get into fights a lot. Eric and Mouse are both All Guardians and Katherine has the power to change into any cat animal. Eric has gray skin, black hair and eyes. Mouse has purple skin and eyes with orange hair. Katherine is the same as Bob, blue skin, silver hair and brown eyes. When they first met they thought she was his sister but her appearance was just a coincidence. Suddenly Mouse came running in the room with a tiger right behind her.

"Mouse, Kat would you to stop running and sit down." Bob exclaimed.

"Kat can you change back into a sprite?" Kyla asked. Katherine stop growling and changed back into a sprite, and started walking towards Mouse but Bob stepped in front of her and told her to sit down.

"Bob step away from Mouse, I'm going to rip her apart." Katherine shouted.

"Would you calm down." Bob said. As Bob and the others were trying to calm down Katherine and Mouse, Eric came running in.

"Eric," said Jacob "what's going on? Why does Kat want to kill Mouse?"

"Mouse got Katherine wet because of a dumb joke Katherine said." Eric said.

"Oh is that all." Steven said as he came into the room from the door.

"Well it wasn't funny," Katherine said, "and I'm still wet."

" Speaking of elements, Bob what happen to your bed?" Mouse inquired. "Did you get Jacob mad at you again?"

"I didn't do it" Jacob said.

"I didn't do it either" Kyla said before she could be blamed.

As the seven of them tried to figure out who had done the burning high above the school there were two dark figures on the roof, laughing. Kyla, who has exceptional hearing, could hear the laughing and told the others that her and Samuel were going to check something out and left.

'I wonder what those two are going to check out?' thought Eric. As the five were talking about Bob's bed, Kyla and Samuel ran to the front of the school looking around for the laughter that Kyla heard before.

"Kyla, why are we out here? There's nobody around here, everyone's in classes." Samuel asked as he took a seat beside his friend.

"We are out here because I heard some laughing and I want to know who it was."

"People laugh all the time and who cares if they do."

"On the roof Samuel? ... and it sounded evil."

"An evil laugh right, next you'll be telling me that......."

"That what Samuel? Samuel? Where are you?" Kyla look for her friend but couldn't find him. "That jerk he probably went back to the room." Kyla ran back to the room as two dark eyes watched her from above. She came back to the room to find that Samuel never returned and that Katherine, Eric, Jacob and Steven were gone too.

"Where is everybody?" asked Kyla.

"Out looking for you and Samuel. By the way where is Samuel?" Asked Bob.

"Earlier I heard laughter on the roof .... "

"What" Mouse interrupted.

"Would you let her finish," Bob said "go on."

"We went to the front of the school to see if I could find out who was laughing because it was a evil laugh. But saw no-one and while we were talking I turned my back for one second and he was gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asked Mouse.

"Gone, disappeared." said Kyla.

"Now that's impossible, no one can just vanish." Bob said.

"Well tell that to Samuel," said Mouse.

Kyla was getting worried. "Enough, let's go find the others before they go missing too." The three of them started to look for their friends but found no sign of them. They split up thinking they may have a better chance of finding them. Bob and Kyla met back up but Mouse had disappeared just like the others.

"Oh no, we're the only two left." Bob exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know but we have to stay together." The two of them started to look again but found nothing. They were going to give up when Bob found a small bit of Katherine's shirt. When Bob found this he knew that they couldn't be far away but before he could tell Kyla she was gone and he was left all alone. 'Where is everyone?' He thought as he returned to his room. When he got back he found two sprites, a boy and a girl, who he had never seen before.

"Who are you two?" Bob asked. The two sprites just looked at him and smiled. The boy had navy blue skin and black hair with blood red streaks. He had weird eyes, one was silver and the other had a Cyborg implant. The girl, who was sitting on his bed, had blood red skin with white hair streaked with black. Her eyes were the same as her partner, one gold and the other a Cyborg implant. Still smiling at Bob the girl fired, at lightning speed, a plasma blast at him. Bob was lucky enough to duck.

"I say again, who are you?" Bob was ready to kill them for that dumb move, like his brother Jacob he has a temper like fire.

"We are Dark Slayers, and we have been paid to destroy you and your little friends."

"Dark Slayers? But you live in the Web, how did you come to the Net?" The Web and the Net are the two worlds closed off from each other by portals and codes that the old Guardians put in place to stop the war between the two worlds.

"OK. so you are Dark Slayers, but who sent you here?" Bob asked as he was getting ready to destroy them.

"Well we can't really tell you who sent us but we can tell you our names. My name is Zap and hers is Laser."

"How do you do." Bob said sarcastically and started to make a fire ball in his hand.

"Wait, you destroy us and your little friends will die." Zap revealed Bob's friends imprisoned behind an invisible force field. While Zap did this, Laser had transformed her hand into a griffin's talon, a mythology creature that she saw in a data file and grabbed Mouse from inside the force field. As Laser looked at Bob, smiling her evil smile, she took used her griffin's talon and started to cut Mouse's arm. Surprisingly Mouse didn't call out except a single tear ran down her face. Bob knew she was in pain but also knew that she wouldn't cry out no matter how much pain it caused her.

"Stop it your hurting her." Bob cried.

"Big deal, we have a job to do and the person who paid us didn't say we couldn't put you and your friends through pain." Laser started ripping open Mouse's leg, her arm was shredded and dripping with blood but she still didn't cry out.

"Stop, why are you doing this? If you were paid to kill us, do it, and stop with the pain that your putting my friends through."

"How touching, you care about your friends." Zap grabbed Bob's sister and pierced her shoulder with a blade that he had on him. Unfortunately, Kyla isn't as strong as Mouse and she did cry out. Zap laughed at the sound of her pain. Bob couldn't take anymore of this and blasted two fire balls at the two Web sprites. One of the fire balls missed Zap but just grazed his sister's shoulder. His other fire ball hit Laser which caused her to drop Mouse. Hurt but mobile, Laser jumped out of the nearby window and into a portal that lead back to the Web. As for Zap, he still held Kyla prisoner. Picking herself up, Mouse was now free and fighting mad. She used the force field power from her ring and trapped Zap in a stasis lock. He dropped Kyla and she fell to the ground, Bob ran over and picked up his sister.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm OK but my shoulder is killing me."

"Mouse, that was a great shot, thanks" Bob said gratefully.

"No problem you would do the same. Now lets get our friends out of these force fields and get you and Kyla medical help for those cuts."

"Sure, just one thing" started Kyla, "who sent them?"

"Don't know" replied Mouse.

"One other thing" Bob said.

"Yes" said Mouse.

"Who burned my bed?"

"Oh ... that .... sorry."

"Kyla if you weren't in so much pain I would kill you"

THE END?

OR IS IT?


End file.
